Fire
by Miss Pontmercy
Summary: Ginny despises sitting home at the Burrow during her sixth year, when Harry Ron and Hermione are out fighting. She'd do anything to fight with them at Hogwarts.
1. Alone at Home

Spring had sprung, but it certainly did not improve the mood of the Weasley home.

"Anything today, Mum?" Ginny asked as her mother combed through the _Daily Prophet,_ useless though it was.

"No, they're still listed as missing," Molly said, the bags beneath her eyes looking heavier by the day. Ginny poured herself some coffee from the pot in the kitchen and then looked over her mother's shoulder at the _Prophet._

Harry's face stared back at her three times on the two pages facing her alone. Seriously, having your boyfriend break up with you was hard enough, especially when you were still in love with him. But a massive man hunt going on for him, your brother, and your best friend only made it worse, especially when pictures of him popped up everywhere. Talk about a constant reminder.

"Anyone we know missing?" Ginny asked, trying not to seem so caught up.

"Not today," Molly said, just as Arthur and the twins strolled through the door.

Molly got up and loaded some plates with breakfast for them. They've been out with the Order all night.

They all sat down at the Burrow table and talked, Arthur and the twins filling Molly and Ginny in on what had been going on. Ginny's interest was scarcely held; it seemed at the beginning of the war that so much progress was happening. They were all fighting against Voldemort, and they would surely win. They had Dumbledore, and he was teaching Harry all he could, and together they would be safe. But with Dumbledore gone and Harry nowhere to be found, it seemed like there was no progress being made at all.

"Ginny?"

"Huh?" she asked, looking up at four faces staring at her.

"We asked if you'd heard anything from Neville," Arthur said kindly.

"Yes, a bit," she said, pushing away her reverie. "I mean, he can't send many owls for fear they'd be intercepted. But he told me that if the DA did anything then he'd let me know."

"Ginny..." Molly warned. "We don't want you fighting. We pulled you out of Hogwarts for a reason."

"Oh, please Mum," Fred said. "Ginny can more than take care of herself."

"Yeah," George said. "Just ask the boys at Hogwarts... She's dated half of them-"

"Shut it-"

"We're just saying that you're not a kid," Fred said. "Mum and Dad shouldn't worry about you- if the DA is doing something, we'll take you.

"You most certainly will not-" Molly interrupted.

"Mum, by the time Harry and Ron and Hermione show up again, I might be of age, in which case you can't stop me!"

"Oh dear," Molly said. She shook her head. When she spoke next she sounded tearful. "Do you think they'll come back?"

"Harry will come back," Ginny said confidently. "I know he will."

"Oh do you?" Molly snapped.

Ginny didn't take offence; she knew her mother was only worried and had a very short fuse.

"I'm only saying, if we can't trust him, who can we trust?"

"Ginny, you know we love Harry, but he's only a kid. Hermione, too; she may be clever, but they're all so young." Arthur shook his head.

Ginny noticed her father did not mention Ron.

"And if Vol- He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wants to kill Harry, I don't know what we can do-"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Ginny said abruptly, standing up. "Thanks for breakfast, mum, but I'm not very hungry."

They watched Ginny leave, and heard her ascend the stairs. Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"This has been very hard on her," she said. "Having her brother and her friends missing... It's hard on all of us."

"Mum," Fred said, looking at George. "I mean, I think she really doesn't want to hear us talking about Harry dying."

"Of course not, Fred, none of us do."

"Well, no, but it's different," George said. "Didn't anyone tell you? Harry and Ginny were dating last year, right before he left."

From what the twins could see, it was obvious their parents did not know. Their eyes widened.

"_Really?"_ Arthur asked.

"But they barely spoke when he was hear for Bill's wedding."

"Yeah. I mean, I don't know the whole story, but I heard her and Ron talking about it a bit. I think Harry broke up with her at the end of the year last year," Fred explained.

"Why didn't we know about this? I would have loved to know-" Molly began.

"That's probably why Ginny didn't tell you. Ron told us they got in a huge fight last year because he was always sticking his nose in her business. Mind you, I was glad, because he'd tell us everything! But Ginny got really mad, and didn't tell him. We only figured it out through some strategic use of Extendable Ears."

"Harry broke up with her?" Arthur asked, astonished, and to be honest, angry. "Why?"

"Something about this mission he's on for Dumbledore."

Molly sighed. "I thought she'd only had a crush on him back when she was a girl... I had no idea."

"I know. I was happy about it, considering he's better than those gits she was dating before. And Harry knows not to cross any of the Weasley brothers."

"Right," George agreed with his twin.

His mother rolled her eyes, and got up, clearing the dished. "Arthur, are Remus and Tonks and Teddy coming to dinner tonight?"


	2. News

Ginny sat in her room the following week, turning the coin from DA over and over in her hands. She was caught in a mix between absolute lethargy and the itching desire to do something. She could feel herself getting weaker from all her time sitting at home. At Hogwarts, she and Neville and Luna had been fighting. Here, all she did was wait.

_Luna._ Ginny's throat constricted. Where was she? Surely if she was safe, someone would let her know, wouldn't they? Same with Harry, Ron and Hermione, right?

Ginny rolled over onto her stomach, still playing with the coin. She was so _bored. _Mum and Dad barely let her do anything around here. She couldn't fly her broom, because they feared she'd go out of the boundaries of the protective charms. She could take walks, but not go very far. And anyway, those walks just reminded her of Harry, and all the walks they took on the Hogwarts grounds.

Ginny sighed. Thinking of Harry was even worse than she thought it would be. It was if every time she turned around, she'd be reminded of him, and she felt something constrict inside her.

She sat up, and looked around her bedroom, and it hit her all over again. The last time she'd been alone with Harry, she was in this room. It was unclear what she'd planned to do when she brought him with her. She knew, rationally, how easily they could have been walked in on, but that didn't stop her from trying. It was desperate, yes, but knowing he would be going away for the foreseeable future made her want to do anything to make sure he remembered her.

Though what she'd really wanted to do was make him stay. Anger still bubbled at Ron for interrupting them. What if he hadn't? Would she and Harry have laid down on the bed she was sitting on this moment? Would they have made love? Would she have been able to tell him how she felt about him before he left? Would he have promised not to go?

No, she knew the last part wouldn't happen. Most of that probably wouldn't happen, to be honest. He wouldn't sleep with her until Ron was fully supportive of their relationship, something she knew now would probably never happen. Chances were all of them wouldn't ever be together again.

_Don't think that way, Ginny,_ she told herself. But it didn't matter.

"Would you have really wanted him to stay though?" she said out loud. "No. You would have wanted him to go out and save the Wizarding World... that's why you fell in love with him in the first place."

But he could have taken her with him. She didn't know if she would ever really forgive him for not asking her to come along. She would have gone in a second- she was just as good at magic as he was, and certainly better than Ron.

What would she do when she saw him again?

Suddenly, the coin in her hands grew hot. Ginny gasped and sat up very straight. She looked at the coin in her hands, and promptly sent a Patronus to Fred and George.

Getting up, Ginny felt all her energy return to her. She stripped of the comfortable, soft clothes she was wearing and exchanged them for sturdier garments. Finally, she found her Hogwarts robes and slipped them over her shoulders. She sighed with relief- it felt good to be wearing those. She found hair band and tied her fiery locks back from her face. Finally, she tucked her wand into her waistband. She was ready.

Two loud _cracks_ sounded downstairs, and she knew it was time. She ran down into the kitchen to see Fred and George.

"Mum," she called, after only a quick glance at them.

Molly entered the kitchen shortly, surprised to see her twins.

"Harry's at Hogwarts," Ginny said.

Molly Weasley went pale. "Arthur!" she called.

"We're going," Ginny said, turning to her brothers.

"Wait- you can't just walk out of here!"

"We have to!" the Fred said. "Mum, Harry and Ron and Hermione are going to need our help. If they're back at Hogwarts, something big is about to happen."

"We already sent messages to the Order," George told his mother. "You and dad should get ready, you should meet us there."

"Ginny- you can't go, you're underage," Arthur said, who'd entered the room a moment before.

"Oh, rubbish, dad," Ginny said. "Do you honestly think I'm going to sit at home while my whole family and all of my friends at fighting at Hogwarts? There is no way that's happening. Fred and George already promised to take me. Didn't you?"

"Yes. You deserve to be there as much as we do," Fred said.

"You may be overage," Molly said acidly, "But you are not her parents and you can't take her wherever you won't."

"Mum, if you leave me here, I'll apparate illegally to Hogsmeade and _walk_ there. I had lessons."

"Oh, dear," Molly said. "You'll get arrested in a second if you step into Hogsmeade, everyone knows we're in the Order."

"Exactly," Ginny said. "I'm going."

"Ginny, we can't be looking after you the whole time-"

"Dad, if you don't le me go, I don't think I can forgive you. Everyone I love is at Hogwarts. I'm good at curses. They're going to need all the help they can get. I'm part of the Order. _Let me go._"

He looked at his wife. "Fine. At least for awhile. You can see Harry and Ron and Hermione, but you aren't to leave the Room of Requirement-"

"C'mon!" she was already saying to Fred and George. "Let's go!"

Fred offered his arm, and he turned on the spot. A moment later, they were inside the Hog's Head, and being shuffled into the portrait.

Ginny was on her way back to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>Please please please review!<strong>


End file.
